


Kiss

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug wants to shut her mouth.  Adrien helps.  Kind of.





	Kiss

It would be dishonest to say Marinette didn’t have expectations when she went to Adrien’s photo shoot. But those always involved a confession and ended in them growing old together. They did not involve an akuma going on a rampage right as she got Adrien’s attention, forcing her to bail on him. They especially didn’t involve having to wrestle him the akuma’s grasp in a spectacular swing. 

Yet here they were, hidden behind a local shop, as Ladybug peered out in hopes of finding Chat Noir. “That was amazing Ladybug! I thought I was a goner there for a second.” Adrien trailed off bitterly, snapping Marinette’s focus back to him. 

“It’s not your fault Adrien. You did the best you could in the situation. Besides, its not like I don’t enjoy rescuing pretty boys.” She knew before the words left her mouth that she messed up, but Marinette was powerless to stop. “I didn’t mean that I only save pretty boys, and I mean, you aren’t pretty. Well, you are pretty, but, I would have saved you if you were ugly, and oh my god end me now.”

She had made it worse. How, she wasn’t quite sure on, but it was definitely worse. Adrien was silent for a second as she contemplated jumping into the Seine. “Still, thank you. Paris is luck to have you.” Marinette blushed, waving her hands in denial.

“No need to thank me, just your friendly neighborhood Ladybug here.” Marinette was internally cringing despite her too bright smile plastered to her face. It seemed even as Ladybug she couldn’t control the embarrassing things she said in front of Adrien. 

“Are you sure there?” Adrien scratched the back of his head, a dusting of pink on his cheeks as he stared at the brick wall. “I mean, Paris’ greatest hero deserves some gratitude.” His gaze finally made its way back to hers and assaulted her with how breathtakingly green it was.

“Unless you wanted to give me a good luck kiss.” Her words were too loud as was the hysterical laughter that followed. _Why had she said that? How had it slipped past her impulse control? Would she ever live this down?_ All wonderful questions with not an answer in sight. 

“I am so sorry! That was super unprofessional, I’m just gonna leave you here safe and sound and take care of this akuma!” Before she could toss her yo-yo and get out Adrien grasped her arm, an uncertain smile playing on his lips.

“O-okay.” His voice wavered and his stutter had her heart beating a million miles a second. It seemed the akuma’s butterfly was currently in her stomach and it brought friends to the party. 

“Okay?” _Okay what? Okay he wasn’t going to press charges?_ He was drawing nearer to her, and she lost her ability to breath. _Surely not. There was no way he could mean this._

“It’s the least I could do for our hero.” He was so close she could smell his cologne, and did it have to be Adrien the Fragrance? “So, good luck Ladybug.” Marinette melted, her whole body on fire as their lips connected. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long, and it boy did it not disappoint. 

His lips were soft and his breath was cool and minty and _oh god_ , his hand was on her cheek. Her yo-yo fell to the concrete with a clack as her clasped his biceps . She might have lasted longer if she had managed to breath before the kiss. As it was she broke free quicker than she wanted to. Adrien blinked down at her with a toe curling smile, igniting her face.

“Whoa.” That word, as if she’d been the one to completely devastate him and not the other way around, was a heady thought. Whoa was right. She stretched up on her toes, ready to go back in with two lungfuls of oxygen when a loud crash sounded behind her.

Right, the akuma. Tikki was going to give her the lecture of a lifetime when she finally transformed back. Caged between the wall and Adrien though, she couldn’t find it in her to regret a thing. “Duty calls, with all the luck you gave me, I should have this akuma bagged in no time. Bug out!” 

She snapped her wrist and in a flash of red she was off, leaving a dazed and beaming boy in her wake. And for the first time ever she was too happy to not mind the humiliating things she said in front of Adrien. 

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time contributing to one of these! I had a ton of fun and hope to do more prompts~


End file.
